


Perfected

by Unpleased



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Innocent Louis, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpleased/pseuds/Unpleased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfection comes at a price.</p><p>As soon as the government passed legislation allowing humans to be genetically engineered and sold as pets, the rich and powerful rushed to own beautiful people like Louis. Trained from birth to be graceful, demure, and above all, perfect, these “family companions” enter their masters’ homes prepared to live a life of idle luxury.<br/>______________________________________________________________________________________<br/>I couldn't allow myself to feel this way, but<br/>no matter how hard I tried to convince myself not<br/>to, I wanted this feeling. Maybe there was<br/>something wrong with me. A part of my brain<br/>that couldn't be made to understand<br/>that I wasn't one of them. The thoughts that had<br/>hijacked my mind belonged to someone<br/>else, someone who would be allowed to eat<br/>dinner at the same table as a boy. Someone<br/>who could move slowly on a dance floor under<br/>sparkling lights in his arms in front of<br/>everyone. Someone who could let him kiss him<br/>and allow himself to kiss him back.<br/>I wasn't that girl, but I wanted to be.<br/>Why did I like him when it was </p><p>The book perfected turned Larry stylinson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home, Louis!

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a sample. Please Enjoy!

“Remember. You’ll never be one of them,” Miss  
Gellner said, repositioning each of us on our divans in the  
sitting room so the girls gowns and us boys trousers draped elegantly around our  
crossed ankles.  
She stepped back and gazed at the group of us, her face  
pinched and stern like always, but I spotted a tiny glimmer  
of pride behind her rheumy eyes. Twenty teens, all lovely,  
demure, quiet. She was pleased with us, even if she wouldn’t  
say it out loud.  
Miss Gellner blinked, as if bringing herself back to  
the moment. “Things won’t change once you leave here,”  
she went on. “Simply because you’ll be pampered and  
spoiled, your life’s mission won’t suddenly be any different.  
Remember that. Your sole purpose is to enrich the lives of  
your new owners.”  
As she said this, she lightly tapped her bamboo training  
stick against my back, not a hard whack the way she had done relentlessly  
when we first transferred from the Greenwich  
Kennels to the training center, where she and her staff could  
cultivate us into the sort of "people" we were bred to be. This was  
just a warning tap, reminding me to sit so that my spine was a  
stem, and I was the flower resting atop it.  
It was a pose we’d practiced daily for the past four  
years, during our Music and Etiquette and Dining lessons,  
even during our nightly baths. But the fluttering in my  
stomach distracted me, drawing me down into myself. My  
whole body felt fluttery—my hands, my feet, even my eyes.  
I worried that the moment the two grand doors leading to  
the reception room swung open, I might flap away; a feather  
caught in the wind.  
Next to me, Seven bit nervously at her bottom lip. It  
was weird to think that by tonight she’d have a new name, a  
real one. The breeders at Greenwich assigned us numbers as  
names at conception: One through Twenty, since twenty was  
the maximum number of "people" they were allowed to have  
each year. I was Eight, but not for much longer. By tonight, I  
could be anything.  
Across the room, Miss Gellner took a few steps toward  
the grand wooden doors, resting her hand lightly on the  
knob before she turned to face us one last time.  
“I want you to keep your composure when they come  
in. I’ve spent four years preparing you for this moment.”  
She thumped her training stick on the ground for emphasis.  
“Four years. Don’t waste them. Each move that you make,  
every turn of your head and pout of your lips, speaks  
to my effectiveness as a trainer, and I won’t have that  
work tarnished. When I open these doors, I expect you to  
remember all the things I've taught you.”


	2. I choose you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry chooses Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought i'd do another chapter to get Louis and Harry on the same boat and explain everything a bit more. I hope you like it! Comments are Welcome (begged for) and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Also, to put me in the mind set to write this, I listen to dark music? Like.... The dead Silence theme song. 
> 
> Question: Do you guys want harry to be dark meaning there will me non con and such or do you want this to be fluffy. It can go either way tbh.

The starchy lining of my dress shirt rubbed against my rib cage  
and I ached to shift to a more comfortable position, but I  
held still, staring straight ahead at Miss Gellner with a soft  
smile placed carefully on my lips.  
“Be sure to hold your tongues,” she continued. “You  
are not doing the selecting. Do not ask questions. Speak if  
spoken to, but keep your answers brief. We don’t want to  
scare away a potential buyer with a pet who has too forward  
a notion of who’s in charge.”  
Beside me, my peers sat silently. We were perfectly  
trained, all of us. And lovely, too. In our new dressy clothes, we  
looked like royalty. Miss Gellner had picked out a different  
shade of attire for each of us, our first piece of clothing  
that was distinctly ours. She’d deliberated long and hard  
on the color choices. She wanted us each to look different.  
It wouldn't do for the customers to think they were getting  
cloned creatures even though there were plenty of differences  
between us to set us apart. Yes, we all had almond shaped eyes, spaced  
perfectly on our heart-shaped faces. We all had small noses,  
long, thin necks, and rose petal lips. But we each had distinct  
coloring. Seven’s hair was nearly black. Sixteen’s eyes were  
green, the color of the limes that always  
floated about Miss Gellner's drinks, and Twenty’s skin  
was the same warm brown of the toasted bread that we were  
rewarded with on Sunday mornings. We were each unique.  
One of a kind.  
I was happy with the outfit Miss Gellner had chosen for me.  
It was the palest shade of blue, hardly a color at all. These clothes  
would be the only item that would accompany us to our new  
homes. Our new owners would provide everything else.  
“We’re lucky to have a number of congressmen and  
senators here today,” Miss Gellner said. “Power, prestige,  
wealth—you’ll be surrounded by the best, which is why  
it is important that you be the best.” Miss Gellner sighed,  
nodding her head once. “All right Pets. It’s time.”  
She turned and threw open the doors. “Ladies…  
Gentlemen…” Her voice boomed as she glided into the  
next room. “If you’ll kindly follow me, I’ll show you to the  
sitting room. You’ll have a chance to look over the selection  
before you make your decision. As I told each of you over  
the phone, the number on your tag will determine the order  
of selection.”  
A moment later a stream of bodies and voices flowed  
into the room. I drew a breath and held it, trying to compose  
myself, but the fluttering inside me only grew worse. My  
vision blurred as the men and women pressed closer, talking  
loudly to one another.  
“Oh my! They’re so little,” a woman cooed. “They look  
like twelve-year-olds.”  
“I can assure you, they’re sixteen,” Miss Gellner said.  
“They’re fully grown; all measuring exactly five feet.”  
An older man grabbed a lock of my hair and rubbed it  
between his fingers. “Like corn silk,” he said to the woman  
next to him. “Did you say you were hoping for a blonde or a  
brunette? This one almost seems like a mix of the two.”  
“And it does have beautiful eyes. Look, they’re practically  
turquoise,” she crooned. “But, I was hoping for a real redhead.  
There’s an auburn one over there we should look at.”  
I didn’t dare turn my head to watch them walk across  
the room to look at Ten.  
A middle-aged couple finished looking at Seven and  
circled around me. I blinked a few times, bringing my vision  
back into focus as the man’s grassy eyes skated over me. He  
was obviously quite a bit older than me, but his jaw was  
much stronger than the other men I’d seen so far, and his  
eyes were bright. A sprinkling of gray hairs dusted the chestnut curls  
at his temples. The woman beside him had probably  
been a beauty when she was younger, but now she was a  
different sort of beautiful—regal and refined. She was tall,  
even taller than Miss Gellner, with high cheekbones, a  
strong jaw, and long, arched brows perched overtop piercing  
blue eyes. Even though she had lines around her eyes and  
mouth, her hair was almost as dark as Seven’s, without a hint  
of gray. Everything about her intimidated me.  
“Now this has some promise,” the man said. “Do you  
like this one?”  
“Oh Harry, do we really need to do this?” The woman  
sighed, her gaze drifting around the room.  
“Do what, darling?”  
“You can cut it with the ‘darling,’ too. It’s not like  
anyone’s listening. They’re busy choosing their own pets,”  
she said, gesturing at the rest of the people in the room with  
an elegant sweep of her arm. “And you can stop pretending  
I have any say in your precious little project. You know I  
couldn’t care less about getting her.”  
Her husband stepped forward, so close their bodies  
almost touched. “You know how it looks for us not to have  
one, don’t you? After all the time I spent getting this bill  
to pass. People are saying things. You don’t want them to  
think—”  
“Whatever you say, dear.” She took a step away from  
him, eyeing an old man who had turned his attention to  
their conversation. “I’m merely along for the ride.”  
“You can’t argue that Niall needs this,” the man said.

“We agreed.”  
Her face softened. “I know.”  
He took a deep breath, and when he turned back to me,  
it was as if he’d flipped a switch, changing his face back to  
the same well-groomed look of prominence and stature I’d  
seen on it to begin with.  
“Stand up and give us a little whirl, love,” he said to me.  
I hadn’t anticipated the weakness in my legs, but I stood  
and turned slowly, the way I learned in my Poise lessons. I  
kept my chin up, neck elongated, my arms held out ever so  
slightly from my sides..  
The man smiled once I faced him again. “And what  
are your talents? The kennel trainer said that you each  
specialize in two.”  
“My talents are piano, dance, and singing. Although my  
vocal range is not as diverse as some.”  
His forehead creased, his eyes narrowing, and my  
stomach flipped. If Miss Gellner had been standing next to  
me, she would have lashed me with her stick. We’d practiced  
our lines over and over and still I said it wrong. There hadn’t  
been any need for me to point out my faults so blatantly. I  
should have only mentioned the piano and dance and not  
said anything about the singing. I was trying too hard to  
impress.  
“Three talents?” he asked. “Marvelous. I suppose we’d be  
getting a little bit more bang for the buck if we go with you  
then, isn’t that right?”  
The man’s phrasing confused me and I lowered my eyes  
to the ground and smiled softly the way we’d been taught to  
do if we ever didn’t know how to answer a question.

So which is your favorite?”  
“Favorite?” I asked.  
“Which one do you like the most?”  
“I’m quite good at all three as long as the song I’m  
singing is written for a mezzo-soprano.”  
“But certainly you have a favorite?”  
My mind raced, trying to think over all the scenarios  
we’d spoken about in our Conversation class, but I drew a  
blank. Those classes were meant to help us understand our  
new owner better, not to help them understand us. I couldn’t  
come right out and tell him that I had a favorite. Miss Gellner  
would be outraged. Maybe I could try to change the subject?  
But then he might realize I was doing it to avoid his question,  
and he would know that I really did have a favorite.  
It was too complicated an interaction.  
The woman smiled slyly. “Maybe he doesn’t understand  
your question, Harry. Sure, he’s pretty, but they weren’t bred  
for brains.”  
“I thought you said you wanted to stay out of this.”  
She raised her hands and took a step back without  
saying another word.  
The man tried again. “What I mean to say is, which one  
of your talents do you prefer? Is there one that makes you  
particularly happy?”  
I swallowed, hoping to push down the rock that had  
lodged itself in my throat. “Well sir, if there’s one that you  
prefer, I’m sure I’d be delighted to perform for you.”  
The man sighed and shook his head. “Never mind. Why  
don’t you sit back down?”  
I smiled once more and sank back onto the divan, trying  
to hold my head high even though my eyes burned.

For the next hour, the groups of men and women circled  
around the room. They were all so much bigger than I’d  
imagined they’d be, not only in their physical stature, but  
their presence, as if the room couldn’t contain them. They  
gobbled up the air.  
Finally Miss Gellner moved us into the concert room.  
We’d each been assigned one talent to demonstrate to give  
the clients a better taste of what they’d be buying. Four and  
Five would each be performing an adagio en pointe, a few  
girls were playing the flute and the cello, but the majority of  
us would be playing the piano or singing.  
Maybe it should have bothered me that I wouldn’t stand  
out, but all I could think about as we sat down in the velvet  
seats arranged along the edges of the room was Debussy’s  
“Arabesque No. 1” in E major, the song Miss Gellner had  
chosen for me to play. It wasn’t an elaborate song. I could  
play solos that were so much more difficult like the piece by  
Prokofiev that I learned last year, but I was glad she hadn’t  
chosen that one. Sure, I wouldn’t be able to show off my  
finger work playing the “First Arabesque,” but that didn’t  
matter. I could already feel the notes of the song moving  
up through my fingers and arms, a soft vibration that settled  
somewhere at the base of my neck like the warm hand of a  
friend.  
We moved in order: One, Two, Three, Four, on and on  
until finally it was my turn. As I climbed the stairs to the  
small stage at the front of the room and sat on the tufted  
cushion of the piano bench, it was as if a white curtain had  
been drawn down between the crowd and me. I took a deep  
breath, savoring the moment before I placed my hands on  
the keys and started to play My fingers floated over the ivories for only a short four  
minutes, but my heart and mind quieted. I didn’t know if the  
other girls felt this way when they were playing, as if they  
were all alone and the rest of the world melted away, leaving  
the air awash in soft color. I’d always been too embarrassed  
to ask. What if it meant that I had something wrong with me?

Those four minutes didn’t last long enough and before  
I knew it my fingers had stopped, hovering over the keys  
as the last notes died away. A polite spattering of applause  
brought me back to the room full of strangers. As I stood,  
I glanced out into the audience, allowing myself to imagine  
which of these people might be my future owner. Toward the back of the room I spotted  
who I now knew as harry and his wife (?). Neither were clapping but for a brief moment Harry  
held my gaze and gave me a brief nod, which made my face burn in shame.  
That small gesture made my face burn with shame. He  
knew that I lied to him before when he’d asked me which  
one of my talents was my favorite. Of course it was piano,  
but I could never say it out loud. I was supposed to bring  
pleasure to my new masters, not to find pleasure for myself.  
A cold sweat broke out across my back and I shivered,  
sitting back down on my chair to watch the remainder of the  
performances. If he could read me so easily, maybe everyone  
else could, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/twistedconcoction
> 
> I'll be putting the story up there as well I think.


	3. Number eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is finally in Congressman Styles's possesion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today.

It didn’t surprise me that Ten was the first of us to be   
sold. The old couple that had been looking for a redhead   
must have been pleased enough with Ten’s deep auburn hair   
to choose her with the first tag of the day.  
Ten rose and walked elegantly to stand beside her new   
masters, and Miss Gellner called the name of the next tag   
holder.  
“Our second tag belongs to Senator Gibbs,” she announced  
"Senator, it's a pleasure to have you here today. Have you had  
a chance to make your selection?" The elderly man stood with   
obvious entitlement and smoothed over the front of his suit   
"Yes, they're all fine specimens but I believe number 16 is for me."   
He gave a coy smile at the disappointed murmures casted around the room.  
I couldn't keep my eyes off the way the man's hands entwined in the flaxen curls   
at the base of her neck.  
Miss Gellner moved on to the next tag, and I tried to   
concentrate on the name she was announcing, but her words   
got lost in the low hum filling my head.  
I wiped my clammy palms against the soft silk of my suit,   
trying to calm myself, but I couldn’t look away. Miss Gellner had   
assured us that the tags weren’t handed out to just anyone. All   
her clients were from the top one percent of society. She made   
sure of that. A customer had to put down twenty thousand   
dollars just to be entered in the lottery to get a tag. They had to   
charge such a high price to ensure we’d be owned by the best.   
People don’t appreciate common things, Miss Gellner always   
said, so it was important that we never be common.And even though she made it quite clear that it was   
beneath her to speak about money, Miss Gellner said it was   
also important that we know exactly how much our owners   
were willing to pay for us. Two hundred thousand dollars is   
as much as some people spend on their homes, Miss Gellner   
said when she told us how much it took to own a Greenwich   
pet. Not the homes our new owners would live in, of   
course—she was speaking about the general public—but it   
was a substantial amount of money regardless. We were to   
understand that our new owners would think of us as an   
investment, and we needed to spend our lives making sure   
their investment was worth it.Still, the way the senator stroked Sixteen’s hair didn’t   
feel right.  
“…choose number Eight,” a voice said from the crowd,   
and I lifted my head at the sound of my name.  
Miss Gellner smiled. “Thank you, Congressman,” she said,and I followed her gaze to the man who had just selected me   
with the third tag of the day.  
The congressman smiled at me and nodded. It was the   
same small gesture he’d given me after my performance.   
But still it confused me. If he knew I’d lied to him about   
my preference for playing the piano, why would he use up a   
third-pick tag to choose me? I got shakily to my feet, trying   
to paste a demure smile over the look of stunned disbelief   
on my face before I wound my way through the crowd to   
stand next to him.  
“Hello, love,” he said, smiling. “It looks like three is   
our lucky number. Tag number three for the one with three   
talents.”  
“Oh yes, what splendid luck,” his wife said in a fl at voice.  
I knew she was being sarcastic. It was the sort of   
speech Miss Gellner commanded us never to use under   
any circumstance, but there had been a few times when I’d   
overheard some of the others speak this way to one another   
when Miss Gellner wasn’t listening.“I have a headache,” she said, turning to her husband. “I’ll   
be waiting out in the lobby until this little pageant is over.”  
The congressman watched his wife disappear behind   
the two wide doors that led into the waiting room before   
he turned to me. “Don’t let Elise scare you,” he said. “She’s   
been in a bad mood ever since she turned fifty.”  
I didn’t know how to respond. In our Conversation   
classes, Miss Gellner said never to engage in a discussion   
about a woman’s age or weight, but I was afraid to stand idly   
without responding.  
“Yes, sir,” I said quietly and raised my head to watch as   
Miss Gellner called the remaining tags.Less than an hour later, everyone had been sold. Even   
the last clients, who had been left with Eleven, seemed quite   
pleased with their purchase. Miss Gellner thanked the crowd   
and led us out into the lobby.  
“On behalf of Greenwich Kennels, I’d like to thank   
you once again for choosing us,” Miss Gellner said. “Your   
paperwork should arrive within the next week. Please feel   
free to visit our website for care instructions, as well as read   
the brochures we’ve sent home with you. And please don’t   
hesitate to call if there’s anything we can do for you.”  
“Next thing you know, she’s going to tell us to have   
her registered with the American Kennel Club,” the   
congressman’s wife said, standing up from the chair we’d   
found her in. “Can we please get out of here? I still need to   
get ready for Grace’s reception, and at this rate, I’ll be late   
again.”  
"Don't worry Darling, we'll get you home with plenty of time to spare." Harry said  
touching her lightly on the   
wrist. It was the first sign of Tactile Affection that I’d seen   
between the two of them, and I turned away like I’d been   
taught in my Body Language class, not wanting to intrude.  
Out front, the congressman handed a small pink ticket to   
one of the valets standing next to the wide, circular driveway.  
The valet glanced down at the ticket and smiled. “Oh,   
the Austin-Healey. Is it a ’63?”  
“’65,” the congressman said. “Back when they really knew   
how to make a car.”  
The valet nodded enthusiastically. “I hope you don’t   
mind me saying so, but it’s a beautiful car, sir.”  
“Of course I don’t mind,” the congressman said. “I’ve   
got a soft spot for beautiful things.”  
“You’ve got a soft spot for impractical things,” his wife   
countered, watching the valet run off to fetch their car, but   
this time there wasn’t any real malice in her voice.  
The congressman glanced around the parking lot at the   
other clients leaving with their newly acquired girls. “You’d   
think for people with such good taste in pets, they’d have   
better taste in cars.” I followed his gaze around the lot. I didn't know   
much about cars but the ones leaving were much like the one's they used to transport us from Greenwich,  
leaving a bad taste in my mouth.   
Then the valet with the congressman's car rounded the corner. It was much different a roundish car with a teal shade, a bit darker than my suit's vest. "Beauties."  
Harry said as he opened the door. Elise gave me a gentle shove, "You get in first, I refuse to spend half an hour wedged in the middle.   
I tried to make myself as small as possible, pressing my   
legs together and folding my arms across my lap, but it was   
impossible not to be pushed up next to either one of them   
after the doors slammed shut. “So what do you think of my wheels?” the congressman   
asked, revving the engine before he sped out of the parking   
lot "The wheels?" I asked worriedly. I'd been so distracted by the rest of the car I forgot to look at them!  
"They're very.... Round." I nodded “Yes. Yes, they are very round. But what do you think of the   
car?” "I've never seen anything like it." I answered truthfully “Damn right!” the congressman shouted into the wind   
that whipped through the open windows. “I know how to   
pick them, don’t I, love?” At this point I wasn't sure if he was speaking to me or his wife, he'd used the endearing term on each of us.  
“Yes, Master. You chose a lovely vehicle.”  
“Oh God,” the congressman’s wife moaned. “Please,   
don’t tell me he’s planning on calling you ‘Master.’ I don’t   
know if I can stomach it.” The congressman chuckled. “You don’t like it?”  
“Seriously, Harry, it’s completely backwards. Who in their   
right mind thought that would be a good idea?”  
“I think it’s kind of charming,” he said. "Charming if you're trying to recreate the old south." She spat.  
“Don’t be so melodramatic. Since when did you start   
comparing genetically engineered pets to slaves?”  
“I don’t. And I wouldn’t be comparing him to a slave if   
he hadn’t been the one to use the word ‘Master.’ Whether   
or not your constituents agree with buying these pets, I’m   
pretty sure you don’t want them drawing any connections to   
slavery. Unless you don’t want to run for reelection?”  
“Oh please, I bet half the House and Senate own pets.”   
He opened and closed his fi ngers around the steering wheel.   
“If you think it’s such an atrocious word, we’ll tell him not   
to use it anymore. Got that, love?” he said, giving me a little   
nudge in the side.  
I swallowed, unsure how to address him, “Yes…sir.”  
He smiled and reached across me to squeeze his wife’s   
knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comments are welcome (greatly welcome) and kudos are appreciated.


	4. Louis meets Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Niall.... and Zayn..... and Liam c;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Do I wanna know by the Arctic Monkeys is perf for this chapter. I'm so happy with the feed back for this story guys! This is a lot easier for me to write than There is No Escape for some reason but I promise I'm working on that too.

The drive to the my new house was much farther than   
the drive between Greenwich Kennels and Miss Gellner’s   
training center, but I hardly noticed. I liked the way the   
congressman drove fast on the curving roads, zipping past   
tall trees and rolling hills spotted with large country houses.  
I’d never seen countryside like this before. Both the   
kennel and the training center were near the city, so I’d only   
seen the rows of shops and a few tidy neighborhoods nestled   
in between. But out here, the houses weren’t close together.   
They were spaced between large, green lawns with forests   
and valleys and dark, stone walls winding through the trees.   
I’d never seen such grand houses, never even imagined   
they existed, even though Miss Gellner always spoke of the   
luxury we’d be surrounded by once we went to live with our   
new owners. "It's a shame you won't be home tonight." Harry   
looked to Elise "Niall is going to miss you." "He'll be fine.Besides, he’ll be completely distracted with the pet. Everyone   
will be. Nobody will even notice I’m gone.”  
"Niall will notice." Harry pushed.  
"Look, I'm sorry I made a commitment months ago.Janet   
put me in charge of the silent auction. Besides, if I don’t   
come out for this, why should I expect anyone to come out   
for the benefit next Saturday?”  
The congressman shrugged.  
For the first time since I'd laid eyes on the odd couple(?) the congressman's wife(?) turned to face me directly.  
"Niall is our son. He'll be excited to meet you." She said with what sounded like genuine affection, for once.   
"The room is set up how you requested Harold and I sent Liam out to get some last minute things so it's not like he'll need anything." She said as she thumbed at her phone.We drove in silence for a few more minutes until the   
congressman slowed the car, pulling into a wide driveway   
lined with high, trimmed hedges. I leaned forward just as the tall, brick house came into view. "And this." The congress man said as he hastily put the car into park "Is home." He didn't ask my opinion  
but I couldn't help myself "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
I breathed, amazed.How could I have ever imagined during all those years   
living inside the small, austere rooms at the kennel that a   
building like this even existed? Even Miss gellners descriptions of   
castles didn't compare to this in the slightest.The path leading to the front door was lined with   
perfectly rounded hedges and a pair of small trees, bursting   
with small silver leaves, hung low over the brick walkway.   
Near the front steps, two large stone pots overflowed with   
greenery. Around the wide front door, the carved white   
molding drew my eye up, up, past the second story windows   
and bright green vines that climbed the whitewashed brick   
onto the roof toward the sky, which seemed as if it must   
have been ordered especially for them, because I’d never   
seen a blue so radiant.  
The congressman stopped the car and turned to observe   
the look of awe on my face. “I think he approves.”  
“If only our friends were as easy to impress,” his wife   
said. Just then the front door opened and a skinny, pale teenager was booking it toward the car   
a olive skinned man following behind him shouting "Master Niall!". I tensed up as he stopped inches from my face  
looking over me. I took this chance to look him over as well. He had a light dusting of freckles on his face  
a feature Miss Gellner would have called unfortunate but now that I could actually see what they   
looked like, they didn't look half bad. I saw brown hair growing in through the bleachy colored hair similar to what number 3 back  
at the kennel had naturally. "Why is he so tiny?" Finally spilled from his mouth in a Irish accent, very similar to his mothers. "They're  
bred to be little Niall." His mom sighed as if she didn't have the patience. "He's the same size as all the others now stop crowding him, you'll give him a bad impression of our house hold." She pulled him back by his shirt. Niall gave a disinterested huff and walked back toward the house. "I'll be on my way." Elise said as she walked toward a range rover. Harry waved her off before coming back over to me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the house "I'll show you around." He said in his deep voice. I nodded and walked through the basic rooms with harry. I caught many spots around the house where they had plates for the possibilities of chains. I swallowed harshly. Harry stopped by a door "And this... Is your room." He opened it in stepped in pulling me with him. I looked around. It was all white and there was a large, circular cage made of metal that had a bed in it. I licked my licks and looked up at Harry. His eyes were already on me. "That's just for you to sleep in love. We need to keep a image up. Here's your wardrobe." He opened another door "And here's the bathroom." He opened the last door within the room. I nodded and peeked in each of the rooms "Truly beautiful, thank you sir." I nodded with a soft smile. My eyes were suddenly drawn to the window where I had a view of the gardens and the pool. I absent mindedly walked forward, admiring the view, never seeing something so beautiful. I hadn't heard anything Harry had said until he   
gave me a gentle pat on the shoulder. I whipped around and looked at him, just in time to feel leather wrap around my neck "Just for show, love." He nods, brushing hair from my face when he'd finished clasping what I could only assume was a collar. He turned me so I was facing the mirror and my eyes immediately flew to my neck where I saw a black band with a metal plate. I couldn't understand the lettering on the metal but I did see green gems on each sides. "It says Styles." Harry said as he slid a hand down my side, his hand coming to rest on my hips. I nodded and connected eyes with him in the mirror. We held the gaze for a quick beat before he smiled and stepped back "Wash up for dinner." He gave me a gentle pat to the bum "Feel free to dress casual because according to you paperwork it's nearing your bed time." He gave me a gentle kiss to the head. I nodded and waited until he left before I stepped into the bathroom and stripped, throwing the clothes in the hamper, getting into the shower. I washed my hair first smelling the familiar sent of jasmine. It was used when we had to practice romancing so I knew it to be a rather sensual sent. I then moved onto my body using the matching body wash. I watched the purple soap bubble up amazedly, we just used bars at the kennels.  
After I was clean I stepped out and wrapped myself in one of the large, white, fluffy towels. Using a smaller one to   
dry my hair. I wandered to my wardrobe while drying off my body, gasping when I saw someone else in the room "Oh my!" I flushed and covered myself with the towel yet again. "I'm sorry." The man stood up from the chair in the corner of my room "My name is Liam and Master Niall sent me to fetch you for dinner." "Okay." I answered quietly. He nodded with a tight smile and left the room. I quickly pulled on a light weight pair of light washed jeans and a cream jumper. I pouted at the fact I was stepping on the jeans as they were too long and bent to fold them to a little above my ankle. I left my room and headed toward where I remembered the dining room to be. I saw the same olive skinned man from earlier waving me over to a separate table that Harry and Niall were sat at "Hello, I'm zayn." He commented as he pulled my chair out for me. Grabbing a covered silver tray from the cart next to my table. He uncovered it and I immediately, it was one the staples meals we were fed at the house. sweet potato, barley, and lentil   
stew. I smiled at him and thanked him quietly. I began to take small bites of the food, listening to the conversation. From where I was sitting I only had view of Harry who was currently going over something with Niall. He eventually looked over to me and gave me a small wink. I respectfully blushed at it and continued to eat. Once I was finished, Zayn came out and took my dish away, excusing me. I returned to my room and changed from jeans into a pair of light weight pajama pants. I assumed the jumper belonged to Harry as it was quiet larger than myself but it was cozy so I decided to lay in it. I laid in my bed and willed myself to fall asleep at the proper bed time, 9 o'clock but I couldn't I just stared at the ceiling until I heard bubbled laughter from outside. I looked at the clock across from my cage and slowly moved so I was out. It was midnight now and the loud noise from outside had me curious. I looked out the window and saw Niall, Liam and Zayn all curled up together. Zayn was currently kissing Niall as Liam seemed do be doing something else. I didn't quiet know but his hand was moving awful fast. Niall began to wither and I was worried they were hurting him so I moved back, not wanting to get in trouble for being around if anything happened so I went back and laid in my cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the part where I plug my tumblr.  
> Sometimes I reblog funny things and such so check it out! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/twistedconcoction  
> I'm also commissioning my friend to make me some art for this so that will be up there as well and I can't wait for you guys to see this.


	5. Louis is named. (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Niall choose Louis's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

When I woke, the sun lit my room with the blush   
of early morning. The house was quiet. Outside, the pool   
refl ected the soft hue of the sky, as smooth and still as a   
mirror.  
I rolled over from my stomach. Sometime during the   
night I’d stretched out so my arms and legs were flung   
wide across the queen-size bed, exactly as I feared I would.   
I glanced around, hoping no one had seen me in such a   
degrading position, but I was alone.  
The view out my window was beautiful at this time of   
morning. I hadn’t had a good chance to study the grounds   
the day before because I’d been so consumed by the house   
itself, but now I stood in front of the windows near the   
loveseat and stared out across the expanse of lawn that   
sloped down on the south side of the house. In the distance,   
the rows of manicured hedges and flowerbeds wove in and   
out of the grass, and beyond those, what appeared to be a   
small orchard of fruit trees. Out my other windows, beyond   
the pool and the patio, a white gazebo sat at the bottom of   
the hill.  
If one of my talents had been painting, I would have   
picked up a brush that very second. It was intoxicating.  
Living at the kennel at the training center I hadn't had  
much of an opportunity to go outside.Now the   
grass and the flowers gently blowing in the breeze seemed   
to call me. I swung open the French doors leading out onto   
the patio behind my room and stepped out into the cool   
morning air.  
The gauzy fabric of my nightclothes wasn't quite enough to keep  
me warm but I didn't want to spend another minute inside  
looking for something to wear. I wrapped my   
arms around my chest, aware that in the morning light   
the sheer white cloth was almost transparent. It wasn’t   
appropriate to be parading around in my nightclothes, but   
the house was completely still. No one would see me. The grass was wet against my toes as I made my way   
across the lawn. I didn't have any particular destination in   
sight. Instead, I wandered past the flowers, stopping every   
few feet to smell the blossoms or glance back at the sleeping   
house.At the bottom of the hill I came to the gazebo. The tall   
topiaries that stood on the inside of each of the white pillars   
made it feel as if I’d walked underneath a fl oating roof. I   
sank down onto one of the soft lounge chairs in the center   
of the room and stared back up at the house. It didn’t seem   
so intimidating from this far away. And for a moment, at   
least, it didn't seem so hard to believe I could live here now.  
My gaze traveled across the windows along the back   
of the house. Ruby’s room overlooked the front of the   
house, but one of those windows might belong to Penn. The   
thought of him made my face flush.  
I shook my head, trying to clear it. My feet were cold   
from walking barefoot across the lawn, and I laid them in a   
patch of sun at the bottom of the cushions and closed my   
eyes, breathing in the sweet smell that drifted off the vines   
growing along the railings. I sat there for a few moments drifting off when suddenly I heard hurried footsteps and a shout for the pet, knowing that was me I sat up and was greeted by Zayn "Hello." I greeted the panting boy, suddenly worried that there would be an alert for murder like in the movies. Zayn rested his hands on his knees "Mr. Styles is looking for you. They're in the dining room again. Liam's already set out your fruit." I nodded and walked at a quicker pace to get to the house. I knew it was expected that I don't show excessive signs of sweat so I kept my trot moderate. When I got to the room my breathing was definitely labored. "I'm sorry. I wanted to go and smell the flowers." I said as an immediate excuse." Harry nodded after he glanced over at me and I went to sit at my little table in the corner. Throughout the meal I had heard Niall ask if I could sit with them five time and I could tell Harry was becoming  
agitated. "Instead of focusing on where were sitting, why don't we pick a name for the new pet?" He offered Niall. Niall beamed "Really, we can do that without mom?" Something told me she wouldn't care much and niall was assured with a nod. "A girl in my class just named hers princess but that is just plain stupid." He shook his head with a disdainful look. Harry nodded in agreement and kept his eyes on me "He's very dainty and pretty." Harry commented "Like a French!" Niall grinned. Harry nodded "How about... Louis?" He offered, looking to his son who was nodding furiously. "Perfect! Do you like the name Louis?" He asked me to which I nodded "It's very nice. good pick sir." I smiled. Harry preened and cut into his final piece of pancake "Please come to my office when you have the time, Louis." he cleared his throat. Niall looked to his dad "After you come to my room though." He sat up more.


	6. Louis is named. (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters were a little shorter. I'm exhausted with what's been happening. I hope you enjoyed regardless. Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Harry switched his gaze to me "You have an hour. Then you're to be down in my office." He nodded.  
Niall tugged my hand, pulling me through the door.  
I glanced back at Harry.  
Niall’s room was upstairs at the end of the hallway. He  
stopped outside his closed door and turned to face me.  
“I don’t usually have friends over,” he said. “But you  
can come up here whenever you want. Our last pet hardly  
ever came up. She was always in my dad’s office.” he  
frowned. “But I heard my mom say that you weren’t even  
allowed in there. So, you can visit me all the time. If I’m  
in here, just knock like this and I’ll let you in, okay?” He  
tapped lightly three times, paused and then gave two harder  
knocks followed by one final tap, so soft that his fingers  
hardly brushed the door.  
he stared at me, waiting. I wanted to ask him to tell me  
more about the other pet, but it looked like he was waiting  
for me to respond. I nodded to let him know I understood.  
“No, you have to try it,” he said. “So I know you can do  
it later, without me helping.”  
Tap, tap, tap, knock, knock, tap. I finished, waiting for his  
approval.  
“Okay, it isn’t perfect, but it’ll do,” he said, and opened  
the door.  
It was no surprise that the inside of Niall’s room was  
as elegant as the rest of the house. On the far side stood a  
four-poster bed that looked quite a bit like the one in my  
room, aside from the soft green bedding and the dark wood it  
was made of. The bed wasn’t the only green thing in Niall’s room. Almost everything, from the wallpaper, to  
the curtains, to the loveseat and chair, were colored in some  
varied shade of green. hunter, forest, seafoam, jade, I couldn’t  
even name all the different shades.  
“Is green your favorite color?” I asked.  
Niall shrugged. “It’s okay. My mom picks everything out.”  
he led me in, sitting me down on the tufted bench at  
the end of his bed before he plopped down on the floor  
and gazed up at me. Miss Gellner’s instructions to always  
keep myself in a lower, subservient position to my master  
nagged at the back of my mind. I hoped I wouldn’t get in  
trouble if the congressman walked in.  
“So what do you want to do?” Niall asked. “The old pet  
liked to color. She was really good at shading stuff in so it  
looked real. But sometimes she spent too much time on her  
pictures and it got kind of boring.”  
I folded my hands in my lap, trying not to fidget. I’d  
never been very good with the visual arts, but I didn’t want  
to disappoint him. Ruby sprawled out on the floor, leaning  
back on his elbows with his legs splayed out in front of  
him. Miss Gellner would never have let us sit that way, but it  
looked so comfortable, so relaxed, that I wished I could lie  
down next to him on the soft carpet.  
“I’m happy to do whatever you’d like, Master.”  
Niall rolled over on his belly, laughing. It wasn’t a very  
polite laugh, more like a high-pitched giggle interspersed  
with little snorts. Finally he calmed down enough to speak.  
“Why’d you call me that?” he asked.  
“I’m sorry,” I said, flustered. “Didn’t the other pet call  
you Master?”  
He shook his head.I should have known better. If the congressman’s wife  
had asked me not to use the term “Master,” maybe I wasn’t  
supposed to address any of my new owners with the titles  
Miss Gellner had taught us to use. Obviously the last pet  
had picked up on things more quickly.  
“What would you prefer me to call you?”  
he sat back up and crossed his legs in front of him,  
leaning his elbows on his knees. “Just Niall. That’s what  
everybody calls me.”  
I nodded and blinked back a few tears threatening to  
form at the corners of my eyes. It seemed as if everything  
I said was wrong and I didn’t understand why Miss Gellner  
had told us to call our new owners by names they didn’t  
like. If Master and Mistress were so wrong, shouldn’t she  
have known better? What if everything she taught me was  
wrong? I couldn’t afford to be anything but perfect.  
Niall cocked his head and his face became serious. “It’s  
okay,” he said, sitting up to pat me on the hand. “I wasn’t  
making fun of you.” And then, as if he was searching for  
some way to repair things, he said softly, “I think you’re  
beautiful. You’re even prettier than Ravenna.”  
“Thank you,” I told him, trying to compose myself. I  
shouldn’t care what the other pet looked like, but a part of  
me wanted to believe it was true. The thought was prideful  
and my stomach knotted with shame. “And I think your  
freckles are beautiful. I’ve never seen anyone with so many.”  
“No. They’re not beautiful,” he said, covering his face  
with his hands. “They’re ugly. My mom bought some special  
cream that was supposed to make them go away, but they’re  
still there.”  
I didn’t know what to say. At a time like this, maybe it was better to keep my mouth shut.


	7. Louis falls just a little bit in love with Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, our naive little doll falls for how Harry takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! sorry I took a couple days off. I had a nasty bug. So I'm going to make a kik for you guys to talk to me on. I'm looking for some new rp buddies so definitely message me if you're interested!

After spending a while with Niall discussing things I should know about the house and myself. I looked over to find him fast asleep. I got up wondering whether I should return to my room or I had free roam of the house. I decided heading out to the garden couldn't be too bad as Liam found me last time and Harry hadn't been too upset. With that decision made I got up and started toward the hall my room was in, admiring the house as I went. When I got to my room I quickly changed into a pair of the well fitted trousers and a lite pull over that would protect me from the chilly wind. As soon as the sleeves were in a good position on my arm I left my room through the french doors yet again and headed down toward the gardens. This time while I was sat there I focused solely on smelling them. I had never seen so many varieties of flowers before! After I'd been through a majority of the rows I picked a bunch that were my favorite deciding to give them to Harry today to make up for my absentness during breakfast. I laid down on one of the chaises in the pavillion so I could assort my flower bunch, trying to arrange them in some sort of color ordinance. 

Later I opened my eyes to find Harry hovering over me, shaking me. I couldn't quite read the smile on his face, it didn't seem so friendly. "I thought you had run away after you didn't come to my office." I frowned "I'm sorry Sir, It must have completely slipped my mind." I started but he cut me off "Once, when I was little I had a beagle that ran away from home. I hung signs all over the neighborhood, offered a huge reward, but we never got her back." He frowned and knotted his fingers in my fair, tugging a bit to hard for my liking "You wouldn't run away from me. Would you, love?"I paused, trying to find my voice. I didn’t like being   
compared to a dog. Maybe I was misinterpreting his story.   
Maybe he’d simply been trying to tell me about a time when   
he lost something important to him…something he loved. I   
swallowed. “Of course not,” I finally said. “Why would I ever   
leave a place as beautiful as this?”

He gave a tight smile and nodded at me, almost waiting for something it seemed.  
I looked down at my lap and saw the flowers still there, they were a tad wilted and sad  
now but they still looked beautiful.  
"I picked these for you, Sir." I smiled, holding the bunch out.  
Harry took them and looked at me with darker eyes. 

"They're so beautiful pet. They remind me of you." He smiled and looked them over "This one in particular." He plucked one of the wilted violets from the bunch, holding it out in front of us "You're my shrinking violet." He smiled and tossed the rest of the flowers to the side taking that one with him. "Head back to the dining room with me love, it's almost dinner time."

I frowned watching the flowers scatter around the concrete floor and nodded getting up and scurrying after him.

When I was sat at my table upon Liam's call I looked to the table to notice Niall was missing. I raised a brow to Liam who gave a sheepish smile "Master Niall is feeling under the weather. Me and Zayn are taking care of him. I just had to serve your dinner so Sara could leave." I nodded with a tight smile and looked down at the plate which was now uncovered. I noticed immediately that it wasn't one of the staple meals I was now used to being fed but it was something much different. It smelled absolutely delicious nonetheless so I took a small bite. Smiling at the sweet taste that filled my mouth. I hurried to finish it, afraid it would be taken away otherwise. I smiled when I scooped the last bit into my mouth and sat back with a smile. Harry wiped his mouth and set the napkin back on his lap "come here, pet." He gestured beside him. I got up, complying to his wishes immediately "Kneel." He said right before he pushed another piece of the sauce covered pork into his mouth. I made a confused face and slowly sunk to my knees. Harry smiled and pushed his chair back, turning it toward me. He lifted one of his large hands to stroke my hair "I think I have given you long enough to settle darling and I would like for you to do something for me." He gave a small smile. "Sure sir, anything." I sat up a bit straighter so I conformed to the lessons on sitting properly. He lowered his hands to his waist and my eyes followed. I watched as he began to unbuckle his belt and undo his button lifting his hips to lower his trousers. I suddenly didn't feel well but I tried to hold it back I blinked slowly and suddenly found myself face to face with a flaccid cock and suddenly I couldn't hold what was trying to come out of my body in any more. I leaned over and let out a cry as the delicious meal I had consumed moments before spewed out of my body. I heard a muffled word from Harry and head the zipping of trousers and the buckling of a belt. He crouched and rubbed my back yelling for Zayn. I heard barefeet padding down the marble steps and heard Harry shout for stomach medicine. When my stomach was finally finished emptying itself I felt arms slipping underneath me, lifting me up and I saw the ceiling passing. I panted heavily suddenly feeling nothing but heat. 

I must've passed out yet again because the next time my eyes were open I saw harry over me again, pressing a cold cloth to my forehead "I guess we should have listened to the meal guidelines better. You have food poisoning, love." He dabbed at a sweat bead. "I called Miss Gellener." No! Did this mean I'd be sent back to the kennel through the red door like the rest of the sick pets. I wanted that not to happen because the many girls that came in sick were often not seen again. "And she said that you guys were given chicken noodle soup as feel better food so I took the liberty of making you some." He gestured over to the side table where a tray was resting with a steaming bowl. I smiled and tried to sit up a bit, immediately feeling muscular arms around me, hefting me up. He leaned me forward and reached behind me to gather pillows before he laid me back against them. Next he reached for the tray and moved so he was sitting closer to the top half of my body. When he was settled he lifted the spoon out of the bowl and up to my mouth, after he blew on it of course.

And it was in that moment I realized Harry wasn't a bad man like I had initially feared, he was trapped in a bad world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the cheesiest ending ever and I am so so so so so sorry!
> 
>  
> 
> Going to just plug my social media here cx  
> Tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/twistedconcoction  
> Kik: shaveyourkiten   
> Yes, I know kitten is spelt wrong, bleh  
> The picture is of Ester from the Orphan movie ^.^  
> -Catia.


	8. The party {Part one}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this will have some Larry non-con. I need some ideas guys. Comment or message me them!

After a few days of Harry taking care of Louis, Elise had returned. She of course  
was not worried about the state of the pet especially after they found out it was  
from the diet change. In face she pushed the pet to Niall so Louis hadn't seen  
Harry as of late.

Tonight was Saturday and Niall and Louis were currently in Nialls room.  
"Do you know what you're wearing to the event?" Niall asked Louis as he flipped a page in the comic  
book he was reading. Louis flipped his page at the same time Niall did. He didn't know how to read but was too embarrassed   
to admit it so he just followed Niall's lead. "Event?" I looked to him "Yeah the bill passing party." Niall nods. I shook my head. I had   
no idea because I hadn't seen Harry or Elise so I had no idea. Speaking of Harry, he opened the door "Louis. I need you rested and perfect for tonight. Please go wash up and then lay down for tonight. I'll pick out your suit." He said leading me to believe that he'd been outside the door for a while. I nodded and stood up, saying a "See you tonight" to Niall as I left. Harry followed me down the hall and we passed Liam and Zayn on the way to Louis room, I gave them a knowing look as they were on their way to Niall's room. I figured a lot out one of the first nights I was spending time with Niall. Like Zayn, Liam and he were all in a relationship together. At first I didn't get it but they explained a lot to me. Like the night I saw them by the pool they were doing kissing. It is something used to show you love someone and Liam was giving Niall a handy. I still hadn't quite learned what that was but I'm guessing that's something people that love each other do too. Harry put a hand on my shoulder as he led me to the bathroom. "Stip quickly for me love." He said as he went to my wardrobe, searching for something he could dress Louis in. He picked a nice navy blue suit, holding it up to my half naked frame "perfect." He hummed and set it on the bed. "I'll see you tonight Lou." He walked forward and pressed a kiss to my head, leaving the room quickly after. I walked into the bathroom and started to run a bath using all the oils and bath salts on the little table next to the tub. I also used the rose bubble soap, smiling at familiar smell. I thought back to Niall's relationship and realized I wanted one, was it possible though? I mean eventually I'd grow too old to be a pet anymore but then will I be able to find love? Surely if Harry can't love me then no one will. I frowned and stepped into the tub, laying back, shutting my eyes with a heavy sigh.

Later that evening after my bath and nap I was getting ready for the party. I heard a knock on my door and looked over to find Harry. He smiled and walked in, walking over to me to adjust my collar so the metal plate was facing front "I can't wait to show you off tonight love, you'll be the belle of the ball." He smiled down at me. I blushed and looked up at him from my lashes "I can't wait to meet your associates Sir." I smiled. Harry nodded and moved me over to the vanity, sitting me down. He immediately started to adjust my hair into a messy fringe with a generous dob of the wax on his hand. I watched him work in the mirror immediately recognizing the hairstyle he was creating was the one I wore the day he'd purchased me. It must have been his favorite so I made a mental note. As soon as Harry was done I proceeded to look myself over once more. With the look all finished I hardly looked like a pet at all, that brought a small smile to my face. Harry left when Liam came with my dinner so that he could go greet the first guests. I munched happily on the meal, glad it was something I was familiar with so that I wouldn't have to deal with another sickness. As soon as I exited the double doors onto the patio where the party was Elise was rushing up to me "Listen, I need you to act about as normal as you can. I know it goes against everything you were taught but some of the ladies from the charity aren't crazy about this whole arrangement. She brushed at the front of her blouse even though   
there wasn’t a crease on it. “What I’m trying to say is, I’d   
rather not draw attention to you if I can help it. Not that   
I want to hide you during the party or anything, but I just   
thought if we can maybe have you keep to the perimeters   
of it, tone down your gown, so you don’t draw quite so much   
attention…you know.” Her brow furrowed and I could  
tell she was trying hard to be nice.  
"Of course." I nodded "I am happy to do anything to that pleases you Miss."  
She smiled "Thank you, pet. Now go enjoy the party." With a soft pat to the bum she   
sent me off.

The patio was sparkling with the white lights strung   
from the pool house and along the top of the new tent. In   
the pool, glowing orbs floated on top of the water. The night   
was warm, but not hot, and the music drifting out of the tent   
at the bottom of the hill floated over to me on a light breeze.   
I stopped to soak it all in. It was hard to imagine there had   
ever been a more beautiful evening in the history of the   
world, and here I was, able to enjoy it all.  
Across the patio I took in the groups of people buzzing   
around the tables and talking in clumps by the edge of the   
pool. They all seemed so grand, so important, smiling to one   
another over fluted glasses full of sparkling drinks.  
The congressman and his wife stood amidst the clump   
of guests. They looked striking. His wife was remarkable in   
her everyday wear, but tonight she seemed like an entirely   
different person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I have to cut it off like that. I've got to go into work but I'll post more later.


	9. The Party {Part Two}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be non-con in THIS chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like my third time trying to upload this.
> 
> Sorry I had to cut the first part off at such a horrible place. We had a short staff emergency at work. I rode 5 miles on my bike in the rain to go into practical suicide. Ugh, I'm so exhausted so I'm not exactly how this will go. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd prefer it to be Fluffy and cute or if you want more dark harry and non-con.

The soft light reflected her honey colored gown, the tiny  
gold beads reflecting in the tiny gold beads around the  
bodice, which slowly disappeared as they reached the floor.  
It was sleek and elegant, accentuating her  
broad shoulders and long, slender body. Next to her, the  
congressman stood with his hand around her waist, staring  
at her unwaveringly while she spoke. It was so different  
from the way he looked at me.

I hovered at the edge of the party near the pool house  
and watched as the guests orbited one another.  
“They really went all out, didn’t they?” Niall walked up  
next to me wearing a crisp black tuxedo.  
I stared. He looked handsome in this change of clothes,  
polished and refined. His mother would be happy to see her  
son blending in so well with his father's colleagues. I was  
happy I got to see the real him. These overly fancy and  
pretentious clothes couldn't hide the real Niall from me.

In each of his hands he carried a long fluted glass. “I  
guess they don’t really get the concept of excess,” he said,  
handing one of the glasses to me.  
I cradled the glass in my hand and took a tiny sip. The  
drink was utterly foreign. A million bubbles fizzed in my  
mouth. “It’s magical,” I said, looking out at the sparkling  
lights.

We stood silent for a minute, listening to the sounds of  
the other guests. Their voices were a soft hum, punctuated  
every now and again by the sound of laughter and clinking  
glasses.

Suddenly, I saw a head of curls approaching us and I stood  
straighter, the phrase Miss Gellner had drilled into our heads  
coming back to me. My body is a stem and I am the flower that  
sits atop it. Harry smiled when he approached us, a real  
genuine smile, it was kind of refreshing.  
"Would you care to see the dance floor?" He asked, holding a hand out.

I saw Niall leaving from my peripheral vision "Well your wife asked me to  
kind of stay on the side of things, Sir." I frowned "Not draw to much attention to  
myself." Harry didn't falter "It's impossible for you not to draw attention." He smiled  
With a quick flick of the wrist, he grabbed me again by  
the hand and drew me into his chest. My breath caught in  
my throat. After all the Dance lessons we’d been given at  
the training center, this was my first time dancing with a  
man.  
A wild tingling spread through my chest, as if all those  
tiny bubbles in my drink had begun exploding inside me  
the moment he began to move me across the grass in a slow waltz.  
He wasn’t a great dancer, but his arms were firm, his  
hand warm and strong against my back. I leaned my head  
on his chest, letting myself breathe in the clean smell of  
his starched shirt and the lingering fragrance of the bubbly  
drink on his breath.

“I hope you’re enjoying yourself,” he said. “I’ve got some  
friends who are dying to meet you.”The congressman’s colleagues were all packed together  
on the far end of the tent, laughing loudly and puffing on  
thick brown cigars. The air was thick with smoke, but none  
of them seemed to mind.  
“Not to worry. I found him!” he announced, patting a  
few of the men on the back as we wove through the crowd.  
There was an empty seat at a table in the corner and the  
congressman sank down into it, smiling.  
I stood uncomfortably at his side.  
“So you weren’t lying,” a tall man with a mustache said.  
He placed his hand on my shoulder and twisted me around  
so that he could get a better look. “And this one’s even  
prettier than the last.”  
“What did I tell you?” The congressman grinned and  
took another sip of his drink. “Come on, Charlie,” he called  
across the table to a man with blond hair. “You’ve got to  
admit that you’re curious. This doesn’t make you change  
your mind about the funding?” The man gave a consolatory smile. “You always have  
to be right, don’t you,Harry? How do you expect a man to  
argue with a face like that? It’s unfair.”  
The congressman threw his head back and laughed,  
clearly enjoying himself.  
“Come here, love,” he said, pulling me down onto his  
lap. His breath was hot against my neck, pungent with  
the smell of his drink. I wanted to turn my head away, but  
I couldn’t. I took shallow breaths and forced a serene  
smile onto my face. They didn’t need to know the level  
of concentration it took to look this way, to keep myself  
looking pleasant instead of tampered with lust.

 

With the continuous puffs of hot breathe hitting my  
neck my thoughts were led to the dream I had about  
me and Harry kissing. I let out a dreamy sigh before I quickly turned back to the conversation.  
It was a skill to silent my body. If I hadn’t been trained  
by Miss Gellner, I never could have sat perched on the  
congressman’s knee without squirming. And oh, how I  
wanted to. I wanted to squirm closer to him, have his arms  
around me in the way liam had his around Niall. The way I was sitting  
would do though, I could feel the way his belly  
pressed against me with each breath that he took.  
I’d always been told that a pet was meant to be a  
showpiece, but this wasn’t what I’d imagined. I always  
assumed that I’d be admired, displayed even, but not  
handled like an object, like a toy. But, now that I was  
I wanted more of it. I wanted Harry to handle me the way  
I'm sure he did Elise.

By the time the congressman was done showing me off,  
the dewy turquoise sky had turned black, dotted with an  
abundance of stars. And still the band played and the people  
laughed and ate and drank. I watched Niall from where I  
sat on the low stonewall that ran behind the party tent. He  
didn’t seem to have any trouble entertaining the large group  
of friends clustered around him. I would have loved to know  
what they were talking about, but even though I could see  
their lips move and their heads tip back with laughter, I  
couldn’t make out their words. After a while I stood and made my way back up to  
the lounge chairs by the pool. They were familiar and  
comfortable, the place I spent so much time lately, and I  
settled down on one. I wrapped my arms tightly around my  
body. Already, I missed the heat of Harry’s body so close to  
mine.

“Do you mind if I sit?”  
I jumped a little, surprised to see one of the young men  
Niall had been talking to earlier standing next to the foot of  
my chair. He smiled broadly, bringing two deep dimples to  
his cheeks. He was dressed in the same sort of black tuxedo  
Niall was wearing. “Please.” I gestured to the chair next to me.  
“Thanks.” Ignoring my gesture, he brushed my feet to  
the side and sat down near my legs. “I’ve been looking at  
you all night. Have you not noticed?”  
I shook my head.  
“I’m Collin,” he said, sticking out his hand for me to  
shake. I took it lightly, surprised when he brought it up to his  
lips.  
“I’m Louis." I didn’t know how much Niall had told him  
about me, but I didn’t want to make the congressman’s wife  
angry by saying too much.  
“It was kind of rude of Niall not to bring you over to  
meet us,” he said, resting his hand on the cushion near my leg.

 

“But I can see how he’d like to keep you to himself,”  
Collin went on, scooting a little closer. “So, is it true what  
they say about pets?”  
I fumbled to pick up my drink, which still sat on the  
small table by my chair, and took a small sip, but with the  
bubbles gone it didn’t taste good at all. I swallowed. “I don’t  
know what you mean.”  
“Sure you do,” Collin said, reaching out to put a hand  
on my thigh. “I’ve always wondered what they taught you  
at those kennels. It can’t just be how to sit there and look  
pretty.”  
“I…well…there’s etiquette…” I stumbled.

“Not that I have a problem with you just sitting there  
looking pretty,” he said. “Has anyone told you how gorgeous  
you look?” "That’s very kind of you.” I swung my legs over the side  
of the chaise lounge to give myself some distance. I needed  
to get out of here, somewhere where I wouldn’t be such a  
distraction. I was afraid this was exactly what Elise had been talking about.

“Wait,” he said, tightening the grip on my leg. “We were  
just getting to know each other.”  
My stomach knotted and I tried to scoot farther away  
from his grasp. “It really has been a pleasure meeting you,  
but I think Mrs. Styles is expecting me.”  
Collin laughed softly. “No, she’s not. Come on, we both know  
she's trying to hide you." He smirked I shook my head, trying to fi nd my voice. “I don’t…I  
don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“It’s all right,” he said, stretching his hand more fully  
across my thigh.  
I swallowed back the embarrassment that burned the  
back of my throat. “I…I shouldn’t be talking to you. Mrs.  
Styles asked me to keep my distance from the guests.”

“How about we keep our distance from the other guests  
together?” He nodded his head at the dark house. “I bet it’s  
nice and private in there.”  
My gaze traveled up the shadowed brick to Niall’s room  
on the second floor. My heart stuttered, imagining how  
different it would feel if he had been the one to invite me  
inside. I remembered the way he’d kissed me. Is that what  
this boy wanted to do? I didn’t want to kiss him. “That sounds lovely,” I said, pushing down the fear in  
my voice. “I just need a minute to freshen up. If you want to  
head inside, I’ll meet you in the conservatory in just a few  
minutes.”  
Collin grinned. “Don’t keep me waiting.” He traced  
a fi nger along the collar of my dress. “I’ve been imagining  
what’s under here all night. I don’t know how much longer I  
can stand it.”  
“I won’t,” I choked out. As soon as he closed the door  
behind him, I slid out past the pool house and onto the cool  
lawn. A swarm of tiny bugs hovered in front of me like a  
cloud and I batted them away.  
Never. I would never let him touch me. My legs wobbled as I broke into a run.  
Harry's picture-perfect  
world, threatening to pull me down and it frightened me…  
almost as much as what waited for me at the kennel if I was  
to make a mistake.  
*****************************************SMUT STARTS NOW*****************************************  
I felt arms wrap around me and I let out a shout of surprise. I was still fat enough from the  
party that danger could reach me. I whipped around to see who this was and was met to met with my  
favorite green eyes and curls. "Harry." I breathed out, seeing only anger on his face. "I- are you okay?"  
"Enough." He growled "Come, now." He pulled me toward the house, giving me rough shoves up the stairs."  
My mind was a whirl wind. What had I done to upset him this much? He shoved me into my bed room "Get in the cage." He hissed as he  
walked around my room dropping the shades and pulling the curtains then turned on the light. I was kneeled on the bed in the cage looking at him, worrying my lip. He turned to face me and started to pull of my suit. "Little slut." He growled " I saw you talking to Niall's friend, You're mine." He hissed, kicking off his shoes before he shucked off his jeans. He approached me with a furious walk at a  
frightening pace." He roughly spun me and shoved me so I was face down on the bed. I felt him tugging my suit jacket, I moved my arm to make it easier for him, screaming when I felt a rough tug at my shoulder. The fabric had caught. "Shut up." He hissed, landing an unforgiving smack on my bum. I pulled my pillow toward me, biting that instead. "Get your shirt of slut." He growled out as he effortlessly, ripped off my pants, quite literally. I shakily took the shirt off "What're you doing Sir?" I bit my lip. He grunted and turned me around. Pushing me down so my face was in the pillow. I felt something prodding at my "no-no zone" as Miss Gellner phrased it and chocked out a sob "S-sir?!" He shoved me and I had never felt so much pain. I felt as if I had been ripped in two. Tears immediately poured out of me and I bit the pillow so I wouldn't be so loud, If harry could inflict this much pain without a care, what could he do as punishment." I felt him moving behind me and I felt the skin, tugging suddenly feeling something warm run down my leg. "Mine." Harry grunted. I felt him swipe up the liquid "You see this? I did this to you, not Collin." I suddenly understood "Sir! I didn't mean to talk to him, honest!" He grunted and continued to shove into me. Eventually the pain subsided and I felt, different, not comfortable. I looked down and saw my boy bit a red, angry color. I was suddenly tugged against Harry's hips and he stilled letting out a weird, deep noise. "Mine." He groaned and pulled back, getting out "Sir! Sir? What's happening." I pointed down to my boy bit. Harry shut the door on the cage and pulled one of his necklaces off, locking the cage "That's something only good boys get to know. Don't touch it." He hissed, moving toward his clothes to get redressed. He went into my bathroom and fixed his hair so he looked normal for the party. He came out, giving me a quick look before he left the room with a furious look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is very vauge smut but remember Louis know practically nothing about sex. So he doesn't understand what's happening. Um... Yeah I need to plan what I'll do for the next chapter lol


	10. Something's made your eyes go cold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry holds grudges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not normally one to make excuses and I'm definitely not considering what I'm about to tell you is an excuse but, I feel you guys deserve to know what's been going on. Especially because I'm feeling a tad bit hostility? Someone very close to me has been hit by a car and was pronounced dead on site. This whole time I've just been mourning and it was difficult for me to do anything, writing is an outlet for me but not on levels so dramatic. I will update this story, it will just be slow paced because my mental stability is more important to me. That being said, I do care about my readers and their wishes but my motivation is lacking unless I'm gone for extended periods of time. (Check end notes.)

After a restless night for Louis he was finally able to get a couple hours of sleep before Rosa, the housemaid came to wake him. Louis covered up bashfully as she unlocked the cage, still suffering from Harry's teasing. She left the room with a judgemental look and went to prepare his breakfast while Louis got ready for the day. He found everything extremely hard to do and eventually just laid on the floor whimpering, any of the trousers he owned too tight for him to be okay. Niall popped his head in "Change into some swim trunks Lou, were going proper swimming after breakfast." I nodded and got up, heading toward the wardrobe to pick out a pair of the trunks with slight relief as they fit looser. After I had a nice striped pair on with a white t-shirt I headed down the stairs and tucked myself into my table, looking down at the staple fruit salad with a peanut butter toast. I heard Niall chattering away but didn't dare spare a glance as I knew Harry was seated at the table entering shortly after me. I quickly worked through my meal in case Niall dismissed us early and took a moment to take in the house I was living in for a moment "C'mon Louis!" Niall called, racing past me. I got up with much more grace and pushed my chair in following after the excited teenager. Elise was already out there "sun bathing" as Niall called it. "Don't forget to put sunscreen on the pet Niall. Wouldn't want him ending up with those little monstrosities dotted over his nose." Niall frowned and grabbed a bottle from the table in between two chairs. Suddenly, Harry was there to our assistance "I got it Niall. Why don't you go get out the diving sticks." Niall nodded and dashed off leaving me with Harold in a too close proximity to Elise. He squirted the thick cream onto my back, beginning to rub it in "Look at you, you little slut. Leaving your room with a boner, and for everyone to see!" His hands became increasingly rougher "Who's it from huh? Me or Collin, who gave it to you?" He whispered in a strict voice. "Y-you sir." I immediately answered biting down on my tongue "Damn right. And don't you forget it." He snapped, giving me a gentle push toward the pool. I lost my footing and toppled in, sucking in a breathe of shock that only filled my lungs, I quickly felt myself sinking and struggled to get to the top. I heard a faint splash before seeing black.

When I opened my eyes I was laid out on the concrete surrounding the pool, a shirtless Liam hovering over me, hands placed on my chest "Oh thank god." He sighed sitting back on his heels. I quickly sat up and spit out copious amounts of water. He rubbed my back through it, yelling over his shoulder for Niall to bring a towel. I spared a quick glance toward Harry who just turned on his heel and left the pool area. Elise brought the towel over instead, draping over my shoulders before bending down to rub my arms, sufficiently warming me up. "C'mon love. Let's get you up." He lifted me up by my pits, holding most of my weight as we walked toward the house. Rosa came out calling to Niall while we were heading in "Sir! The telephone is for you." Niall came dashing toward us "ah, use a towel first." she said as she held the cordless phone at her side. He quickly toweled off and took it "Hello?" He answered in his cherubic ways, following us in. He sat down on a lounge chair, still dripping even   
though he held a towel between her knees. Rosa tapped   
her foot and crossed her arms across her chest impatiently.   
I wanted to ask Rosa if this was something special, or if she   
got calls all the time, but Rosa didn't seem like the type of   
person I could ask questions of. She served me most my meals, and earlier in the day   
she’d come to collect my laundry, but she hadn’t spoken to   
me besides giving me a brief nod when the congressman   
introduced us. And even though I couldn’t quite figure out   
what I could have done to make her dislike me, I got the   
distinct feeling that she wasn’t happy to have me here. A few   
times I had caught her staring at me, but as soon as I tried to   
meet her eyes she would shake her head and frown ever so   
slightly before she glanced away.   
"Oh no, I don't think I got invited." was Niall's sudden reply, obviously in a more sullen tone. I looked over curiously. "Yeah. have a good time, I hope you find a ride." He said before he hung up.  
"Who was it?" Rosa asked but Niall just shook his head barley holding tears in before he bolted toward his room. "Is he alright? Shall I go after him?" I asked suddenly on edge.  
"I don't know what you think you can do, the boy doesn't have friends. And some pet isn't going to help with that." She said the word pet as if it was something dirty.  
I stopped moving and   
sat still, unsure how to respond. I ached to run after Niall,   
but I sat unmoving, staring down into the shiny tile until   
Rosa turned around and walked inside.  
I couldn’t stop thinking about the way Rosa had said the   
word “pet,” as if I was something sour, something repellent. It reminded me of the look of Elise's face whenever she talked about me to her friends. I frowned and got up quickly darting up the stairs to Niall's room I peeked my head in to find Niall cuddled into Zayn's chest. I knocked, feeling it was a private moment and was quickly waved in my Zayn who gave me a small smile. Niall turned his head, curiosity getting the better of him. The sight I saw was heartbreaking a red faced, teared stained Niall with the most clear blue, bloodshot eyes staring at me, sniffling and whimpering. I slowly approached him and sat on the bed, bringing my hand to rest on his back. He gave a small, pitiful smile and pulled me closer, Zayn's arm quickly accommodating another person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least two chapters will be up this weekend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut w/ mean Harold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was done on my phone because my laptop was left at my friends. Her dad and I both have MacBooks and he took mine to Washington so. Yes this one is a tad shorter. Sorry! Enjoy!

The next morning Louis and Niall were on a walk. Louis suggested it to take Niall's mind off the party he wasn't invited to. Louis couldn't get his mind off what happened this morning.

~flash back~  
I was awoken from a splendid dream by Harry roughly shaking him "Get the fuck up" came from him. I sat up in my cage and looked at him "H-Harry?" I asked, frowning. He grunted and kneeled on the bed in the cage. He shut the door behind him and locked the door with a key that was hanging around his neck. I scooted back from him sensing something different. I looked to the little square thing beside my bed that had the bright red numbers and saw the 3. I had never been awake this early. I looked back to Harry finding him playing with his pants "S-sir." I whimpered "Did you need something." I was surprised by a drawn out moan by Harry "Ohh yes louis, I need a lot from you." He hissed, not so friendly eyes locking on my mouth. He yanked me forward and pointed down. I followed his fingers with my eyes surprised to see his naked "Nono" part. That had been in me the other day? It seemed impossible. "Open your mouth love. M'gonna fuck it." He hissed. I did as told being shoved down into it. My immediate reaction was to bite. He grabbed my hair and yanked me up "Stupid slut." He slapped me "no teeth!" He shoved me down again. My throbbing cheek reminded me not to bite. He began to move his hips toward me (?) and I flinched every time. Was he trying to hit me? I was distracted my his no no but going down my throat. My immediate response was to gag which got a moan from Harry. He liked this? I kept my mouth open trying to be a good pet for him until I hear "Uh- l-Lou gonna come." I immediately started to pull back when something hot was shot down my throat, I gagged and pulled off, the rest of the thick liquid going over my face. I shut my eyes just in time. Harry leaned back and sighed "Lick that up louis." He pointed to the spot on the bed "Sir... That's not on my eating list." He laughed and shoved me down making sure I did as asked. When I was finished he smiled. Not his normal smile. This one matched his eyes "Turn around." He said. I complied and soon he was leaning over me, undoing my pants "Harry?" I whimpered, turning to look at him. He smiled and yanked 'em down along with my pants. "Do you know what this is?" He reached out the bars of the cage pulling something glass and sparkly back in. Once my eyes adjusted on it I realized it was shaped just like Harry's... I shook my head still. He smiled and held up something else "How about this?" I saw a little tube with liquid and shook my head. He smirked. "Didn't think so. Come here." I complied. I heard a little snap that sounded like the snap Niall's plastic bottle cap makes before I felt something prodding at my back way. I immediately tried to scramble away but louis was quick to give smacks to my bum "Stay still." He snaps. My eyes water, why was he being so mean. I felt the prodding again before two smallish things were sliding in and out of me. I had just began to relax when something bigger and colder came. I looked over my shoulder just as the glass thing was shoved in. I immediately freaked out "Are you trying to kill me? You don't have to if you don't want me take me back." I cried "Louis calm down!" He snapped "It's a dildo? You're fine." He began to ease that in and out. It hurt a lot due to the large size but I was getting used to it.


	12. You knew I would be waiting on the other side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would it be rude if I dropped a chapter here almost a year later. Yes, it would. I'm doing it anyway. Eh he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angsty fluff to warm you guys up <3

Louis was outside of the Congressman's house, watching the party planners make sure everything was perfect for another one of Elise's political parties. He was standing on the dance floor unconsciously swaying to one of Nialls' songs on the very teen-ish playlist he set up. He switched his gaze to his feet as they moved on the little wooden dance floor Elise had set up. Of course the house was tastefully decorated. There were lanterns with candles in them hanging all over the yard and all the nice white outdoor furniture was set out. His head snapped up when he heard a harsh "psst" whispered to him. His eyes cautiously scanned his surroundings in front of him. He whipped around when he heard it more clearly from behind him, gasping when he was met with the sight of this tiny wrinkly thing. He had seen her next door occasionally watering her extensive garden. The Congressman referred to her as the Witch but Louis wasn't sure what that met. He started over to her when she started furiously waving him over.

"Hello Dear." she said in the deep yet high pitched voice that only the elderly ladies could muster. "Hi." He said curiously "Would you mind helping me real fast? I just need to get this bag out of my car and I'm too small." she pouted and Louis immediately felt bad for her but knew he himself wouldn't be of much help "Let me go get m-" He was cut off as the woman talon like nails clamped around his arm and dug into his skin "It's alright Dear, I'm sure you can do this yourself. Come along." She dragged him from his home and toward her own. Louis was frantically looking around the whole time to make sure someone saw him go. He didn't have the guts to yell for help or so. If this little lady could cause such hurt now, he'd hate to see her when she's angry. 

He watched as the tiny woman pried open the door of the black towns car and gestured inside. Louis smiled even though he was quite agitated; he was trained to keep up presentations and mannerisms. He crawled into his cars on his knees looking around "Miss I don't see it!" he called; only getting the slam of a car door in return. He scrambled to sit up and tried to pull open the car door "Miss! I think I should go home now! The congressman won't be happy!" He screeched, pounding on the window, trying to get the door open. The little old lady got into the front "I'm sorry that he's already got to you, Love. Hopefully you will see I'm only trying to help you." She started the car and started to pull out of the drive. 

Louis argued with her for hours, completely frustrated with the woman. He wanted to home, to Harry. He missed the comforting embrace of the man. He needed him. "Where are we even going?" He asked, feeling sick "Have you ever heard of Niagara Falls?" The teeny woman asked. Louis shook his head "It's on the other side; they have a pet protection program. Soon you'll be able to live a normal life!" she beamed, proud. Louis shook his head incredulously. Could this woman not see that he didn't need to be saved? He needed his Harry! 

The woman glanced down at her dashboard a few times before letting out an irritated sigh, swerving off onto an exit last minute "We need gas." She said, irritated. Louis immediately lit up. Perhaps this was his chance to escape the woman and go back. Of course he was let down when she put of the glass divider. He knew he recognized this car from something. It was one of the old taxis he'd seen in movies. He looked at the woman through the glass in irritation. He watched as she got out and went inside for some reason, sighing. He started to look around and brightened up when he saw his picture through the window of the shop. Harry must be looking for him! Must miss him! He internally cheered. Watching as the woman raced out and hastily began to pump the gas. He wasn't worried now. He'd basically won. 

The woman couldn't let this pet go back to the awful man! After he'd gotten the last one pregnant and killed. She had a few tricks up her sleeve for a scenario like this. Once she was done pumping the gas she got back into the car and cranked the heat, opening up the little window again. She ignored the boy’s smug look and let the already hot car get warmer "Oh dear." she hummed a little while later "It looks like the air conditioning has went. Would you like water dear? I brought a cooler." Louis nodded, feeling sick from the heat. He was oblivious to the scheming woman as he was taught nothing about cars. He murmured a thank you as he was handed a BPE free bottle, recommended for pets to drink from as it was all around cleaner. He didn't notice that his still had the tag on while the little woman’s didn't. He greedily drank down the water, sitting back and sighing in delight as he felt quenched. He didn't notice his eyes becoming heavier.

The woman was so close now. She had pulled over and laid Louis down in the back seat, laying a blanket over him and using a hoodie as a pillow. She grunted as she saw they were checking cars and quickly pulled over, looking up the nearest rental place. She drove quickly, the tension and pressure of the situation making her a bit erratic. She went in and begged the man for a car, explaining the situation when they refused. Co-incidentally the woman worked for the cause and agreed to help the woman get the little pet over to Canada. They worked quickly, transferring the boy to a vehicle. The woman and her husband wished the old woman good luck as they headed out, letting her hideout in the shop as she had been associated with the whereabouts of the boy. And soon enough the cops traced her to the building, surrounding her and demanding to know where the boy was. 

Louis was still knocked out in the backseat of the couple who had just approached the car check station. "Sorry for the inconvenience. We're checking everybody in Canada." he said, peeking into the back seat of the car, a bit longer than necessary. The man, Nick, nodded "That's alright. We're taking out grandson to Niagara Falls. We live as close as we do and have never been." he chuckled along with the cop who waved them through. Once they were nearly out of eyesight, the cop called his suspicions in.

Louis woke to a shrill, fuzzy sound. He felt like he did the time he was drowning and everyone was yelling for him. "Another pet saved!" The woman’s shrill voice squeaked. Her husband dutifully nodded in agreement, glancing in the rear view mirror "Shit no no no no no." he said, his wife immediately turning to look too "Don't pull over!" She screamed. Louis looked out the window confused he could hear something loud, like it was right next to his ear but the window was still closed. He soon realized that was the sound of his own panic. His fight or flight instincts soon started to take over and he launched himself out of the back of the car. These people weren't smart enough to put child lock on the car like the last woman was. Louis tumbled out, head first, he rolled and went into the ditch, blacking out again.

When he came to he was laying down on a lumpy cot, behind bars. He noticed Harry sat with officers, arms crossed with a look of displeasure on his face, and Niall, sitting with a plump red head officer in tears. He waved shyly at Louis who tries to wave back but was too sore so just gave a throaty groan. All the officers, and Harry looked over, harry immediately jumping up "Sir, sit down!" the chief snapped. He'd had enough of the rich man’s cocky, domineering attitude "He hasn't been released to you." He growled out, walking over to where Louis was. He unlocked the cage and kneeled in front of the boy "Now, I know you were made to be a pet. And I know what you're used to, but just know it doesn't have to be like that anymore. You can move on in life. You don't have to go back to them." The man continued on with his rant but Louis zoned out. As soon as the man said something close to "The choice is yours to make" he was up and out of his seat and into Harry's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little self promo of course
> 
> tumblr.com/twistedconcoction
> 
> Also, if you haven't yet, check out my other story. I plan to update that soon as well.


	13. Authors note (please read)

So I plan for the next chapter to be the last chapter. I was just wondering if people would rather have a happy or sad ending? Please let me know in the comments what you think! Also I may turn this story into a Episode story choice for the app on your phone. Of course with different endings so you can pick! I promise I'll be updating more, I even have a One shot in the works right now!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated and important. Motivation will have me updating this frequently.


End file.
